1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting head of an electronic component mounting apparatus for mounting a picked electronic component on a board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mounting head of an electronic component mounting apparatus in which a suction nozzle has a long life without affecting its operation, i.e., not having to change a suction nozzle is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-53492.
However, although a nozzle selection motor for selecting any one from a plurality of suction nozzles provided on the mounting head, and a cam rotation motor for rotating the suction nozzle by θ angle are disposed on the upper and lower sides, since stators (electromagnet) of the motors are set on an outer circumference of a nozzle holder mounted with a plurality of suction nozzles capable of protruding and retracting, an outside diameter of the mounting head is large, thereby requiring a large amount of torque.